Sabrina, A Faerie?
by Director of Dreams
Summary: After Sabrina saves The Blue Fairy from unexpected danger, she is gifted with the power of magic. But it all goes wrong. Sabrina is one of the most powerful faerie (or Everafter) in the world. She will have to choose her fate, Good or Bad. By her decision there will be peace or the world will fall and be ruled by evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me Dia or Director of Dreams!**

**I am doing this chapter on my computer and not on my kindle fire so there will be less spelling errors and wrong grammar, so thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Sadly. :(**

**Chapter 1: Sabrina's P.O.V**

I woke up and stretched. I let my wings pop out. I lazily climbed out of bed and flew to my mirror on the opposite side of my room. I was _still_ fascinated with my wings and it's been a month since the ummm.. _incident_ happened. I was reminded of it everyday with a scar on my right leg. It was on the upper thigh but if you wore shorts it peeked out a little bit.

I looked at my wings which were a transparent kind of black with swirls of purple, dark blue, and a sparkling silver. Ha, Puck was jealous. My eyes were still the same icy blue but they had specks of gray, green and black. I looked at my hair at the mirror. it was still the same blonde but instead they had a permanent and natural streaks that was the color red. As i was thinking, Granny Relda knocked on my door and said,

" _Liebling, _today's your first day of FairyPort High. Your officially a sophmore now. Get ready in 5 minutes and come downstairs for breakfast."

My eyes widened. I totally forgot. I folded my wings and walked to my closet. Since it was pretty hot I picked out white shorts and a loose gray shirt with a mustache on it. I put on my earrings that Puck gave me. Puck... His sparkling green eyes and mischevious smirk that made girls go crazy and all the teachers nervous. He was annoying most of the time but he still had his sweet moments. But, he was an annoying brat. Yesterday I found a huge spider and some worms on my bed. Thankfully, there was no sign of pranks today.

When I was turned into an Everafter, I got a tattoo. I know blah blah blah your too young to get a tattoo but it was completley hidden unless I used my magic. (I didn't have an addiction anymore because I was a child of magic.) It was a fancy rose with the words _'The One' _on it. I had no idea what that meant but according to The Blue Fairy and Baba Yaga I was the only Everafter with the power to control all the 6 elements. Which is, _water, fire, earth, air, death and magic._ **(i know that's not the elements but in my story it is.) **

After breakfast I was out the door.

**Soooo what did you think? Do you think I should continue the story. Please tell me. I will update faster if you review. I will have longer chapters... Thank you!**

**-Dia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I will like to give a shout out to HeyItsSabri cause she is really nice. Thanks! I'm writing this chapter on my kindle so there might be spelling errors. Please understand.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm series. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Puck' s P.O.V

Sabrina finally decided to join us for breakfast. She was so annoying with her beautiful blue eyes that were so cold but had a fire inside them... Wait? What?! Puck snap out of it! Your the Trickster King!

To get myself distracted from those thoughts... I decided to say something insulting to Grimm.

"Hey Stinkbomb, you stink up this whole place without my awesome glop grenandes."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. The tattoo started to blaze a little bit. It always did when she was angry but Sa- I mean Grimm never noticed.

"Says the person who takes a bath every hundred years." She said with a humph.

She sat down across from me. The Old Lady and looked at our argument amused. Jake just chuckled. Veronica and Henry and that little boy Basil went to New York but left Marshmallow and Grimm in FairyPort Landing. Since Sabrina couldn't leave because of the barrier and Daphne loved the detective business too much.

Grimm wrinkled her nose at the sight of the Old Lady's food. She pushed the plate away. I quickly attacked the food hungrily even though I already had 5 plates already. What do you expect? Grimm gave me the puberty disease.

Marshmallow, who was sitting next to Sab- GRIMM! Got a purple pancake before I could get it. I glared at her and the chubby 11 year old girl just rolled her brown eyes and stuck her lounge out at me.

Sabrina said to the Old Lady, "Granny I'm not really hungry, I'll be going."

I hurriedly shoved the rest of the food in my mouth and flew after her holding her backpack. She grabbed it out of my hands.

"Why are you following me?" She said angry and annoyed at the same time.

I just answered back cockily saying that she'll die without me if I'm not saving her sorry butt every 5 minutes. I mean seriously. That girl like attracts danger!

"Whatever." Grimm muttered and we flew together to FairyPort High.

* * *

**Sorry that was boring the interesting part starts maybe in the next chapter or so. Do you think I should have them dating? Do you think there should be The Scarlet Hand? Please help me!**

**-Dia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's it's me Dia or Director of Dreams. Well I will probably posting another chapter this week but if you want a long chapter review! Please. Reviews are my life. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me Dia!**

**Please review! Reviews are my life.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Ummmmm. Not mine**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Puck's P.O.V**

We were flying to school when we saw humans. Grimm flew down and folded her wings. I did the same also. we walked for about 3 minutes. The 2 girls were nowhere in sight when I suddenly heard a car honking. A black car was coming at us in full speed. Since I had faerie instincts, I flew to safety.

"Grimm, where are you?" I asked. My eyes widened. I just realized that Grimm doesn't have faerie instincts yet. She could be dead. I shot down. The car hit Sabrina who was just standing there with wide eyes.

"No!" I shouted.

Suddenly the car was flying up in the air and there was Sabrina in a circle of water. Her tattoo was blazing and had fire in her eyes. The red streaks in her hair seemed to be glowing. The car crashed a few feet away from us. But he made a forcefield so scraps couldn't hit us.

"Look in the back of the car." She spat.

I flew to the back and there was a red handprint. Barely noticable but it was definitely there. I gaped at her.

"Mirror brain-washed a few mortals to get us. Great now, the whole Scarlet Hand is probably after us, wanting to kill us." Sabrina said angrily.

"Why the hell can't I have a normal high school year?" She shouted at the world.

* * *

**Sorry that was really short! The fun part starts later. I'll explain the 'Sabrina turning into a faerie part' in later chapters. Thanks! And please review! If you do I'll make longer chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is chapter 4! Please review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Not mine, Duh lol**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sabrina's P.O.V**

"Just don't talk about it. I want nothing to do with this crap." I glared at the scraps that used to be the car.

"Let's just walk peacefully to school like we're normal kids and nothing of this happened."

Puck looked mad. "Look, Grimm. I know you don't like fairytales and such but your no normal. Your a faerie. You have to face it someday. Let's go home after school and talk about this with Granny Relda and other people. You like it or not you have to go into training Dog breath."

"Puck."

"What?'

"Shut it."

We walked silently to school. This was going to be a _long _day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I promise to have another chapter up in this week or do! Sorry I just have Writers Block! Well, thanks and please review!**

_**Keep Dreaming,**_

_**Director of Dreams.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's me Dia! I'm typing this chapter on the computer so there might be less spelling errors and stuff... Well thanks and please review! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 7: Sabrina's P.O.V**

When we arrived at school Puck was immediately surrounded with friends and swooning girls. He was popular cause he was 'hot' and athletic. Boys thought I was hot and I am athletic but I didn't like the attention of being popular while puck just loves it.

I went to my usual dark corner and waited for my friends, Alex and Megan. Alex arrived first. She was wearing flowery shorts with a turquoise shirt. She had her red hair in a ponytale. She was wearing a silvery type flats.

Megan arrived about 5 minutes later than Alex. She was wearing black everything. Black skinny jeans, black shirt and a black leather jacket with black combat boots. She had her usual skull ring around her middle finger and her spiky black hair was down.

Alex and Megan were complete opposites but had been best friends since kindergarten.

We walked in the hallways, heading to our first class which we had together. Alex and Megan were arguing next to me about something pointless. I rolled my eyes at their child-like behavior. Then Rachel and her 'gang' walked in front of us, in perfect formation. Rachel was standing in the front and her 2 sidekicks were on either sides of her. I rolled my eyes for the second time that day. They probably practiced it, knowing them.

Alex and Megan stopped arguing and glared. Rachel glared right back.

**Puck's P.O.V**

After I finally escaped the people that was surrounding me I ran to the direction of Sabrina's spot where she always were with her friends. I mean people, I know I'm awesome but still. I saw her walking then bumping into Rachel. This was not going to be pretty. Sabrina glared and her tattoo started glowing faintly. I gt my hoody off and ran to her and put it around her shoulders to cover the tattoo. Thankfully it wasn't glowing brightly enough to be seen through my green (and clean) hoody. She looked at me confused. I mouthed "your tattoo was glowing." She understood and looked at me thankfully then went back to glaring at Rachel and her goons.

Rachel insulted Sabrina. Sabrina, having a sharp tounge from experience insulted her back without missing a beat.

Rachel saw me then batted her eyelashes. Barf, ewwwwww. I know I'm amazing and hot and puckalicious but still. I was totally out of her league. *Shudder.*

"Soooo like Puck do you want to come over my house? My parents are out of town and..." Rachel said with her shrill voice. I think she was trying to be seductive but she ended up sounding like a dying cat that's giving birth.

Sabrina was so much prettier than her without even trying. While Rachel had to wear skimpy clothes and 7 pounds of make-up everyday for her face to not look as horrifying as it really is, Sabrina can just wear sweat pants, a T-shirt with no make-up and pull it off wayyyyyy better than Sabrina.

Wait. Why am I talking about Sabrina like she's pretty. And why am I calling Grimm Sabrina suddenly?

_"Because you loooooooove her."_

I do not like her!

_"Yeah you don't like her, you love her! *kissing noises*_

I don't love her either!

_"Keep telling yourself that."_

Wait! Who are you?!

_"I'm your subconsious."_

And that voice inside my head left. I thought I was going crazy. I started zoning out and day-dreaming.

Suddenly there was a crash. I looked up surprised and glanced to my right, where Sabrina was supposed to be standing. I looked, expecting her to be there but she was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a sickly red hand-print on the spot she was standing on the spot she was supposed to be standing.

My forest green eyes turned dull in panic.

"No!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey it's me Dia! This chapter is written by AirFireWaterEarth so big shout out to her/him. Thanks and review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**We don't own the Sisters Grimm series. :(**

**Chapter 8: Sabrina' s P.O.V**

I woke up groggy, and unfamiliar to my surroundings. I was in pitch darkness, and the only light I saw, was from my tattoo. I closed my eyes and cupped my hands. I felt for a deep warmth inside me, and pushed it. I opened my eyes and they met with a deep, red fire.

I let out a sigh of relief and scanned my surroundings. The walls were gray and damp. If I hadn't had fire in my hands, I would have, most likely, felt cold. I looked up and the ceiling, it was stained with who-knows-what. I shivered when I heard the scattering of feet.

I looked for a door, which seemed non-existent as I scanned the rest of the room. No windows (as the pitch dark affirmed), no door, no other exit. How did I get in here?

I scuffled to another wall, because I was fairly sure the one I was lying on was ant-infested. In the process, I tripped over a crevasse, and nearly fell onto my face. All-powerful, and still clumsy. I sighed and moved my hand to pick myself up. It met with the crevasse I had tripped on. Or maybe it wasn't a crevasse.

I shuffled my had. Yes, it was a latch! I struggled to lift it up. Of course, it was seal shut. Did someone want me to die in here? I groaned and slammed my back into the wall. I had a feeling that that was the case.

**Please review!**

**Keep Dreaming,**

**Director of Dreams**

**And**

**AirFireWaterEarth**


End file.
